


我曾有一片汪洋

by WonderLand (Epimenides)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/WonderLand





	我曾有一片汪洋

Mark没见过海。

他忍不住猜想也许这就是Eduardo特意带他到海边来度假的原因。四月中旬温暖的海滩小屋，院子里的遮阳伞和冲浪板，以及因为“某些不可抗力”而被拦断的网线——很显然，一切都是Eduardo的手笔。Mark对此当然有很多意见，但Eduardo总能摆平年轻百万富翁的一肚子怨气。

无论如何，海景是很美的。

Mark喜欢坐在院子里的遮阳伞下，咬着橘子果汁的吸管看Eduardo在海里冲浪——显然，同样因为“某些不可抗力”，他的假期里也不会出现任何的红牛了——海边的阳光把Eduardo晒成了好看的蜜色，Mark喜欢看着他光裸的背脊在海浪中若隐若现，修长的腿像是有魔力似的抓住冲浪板，肌肉线条在海水的拍打下更显分明凌厉。

Mark不动声色地咽了口果汁，伸手揉了揉鼻子。

他还是不太习惯户外这么耀眼的阳光。

 

Eduardo在做饭的时候就意识到Mark的不对劲了。虽然坐在沙发里大摇大摆地等饭吃似乎是一件挺让人不好意思的事情，但Mark Zuckerberg的字典里似乎一直没有“不好意思”这个词条。再说了， 比起Mark进厨房，Eduardo更愿意他在沙发上喝喝红牛打打游戏什么的，而且他确信Mark也很清楚这点。

所以当Mark在厨房门口探头探脑却又一言不发的时候，Eduardo意识到有些事情开始不对劲了。

“你饿了吗，Mark？”善良的巴西人转头问道，“事实上主菜就快好了，不过如果你饿了的话，我可以先做点小食给你，很快就能做出来。”

“不，我不饿。”出乎意料的是，Mark干脆地表示拒绝，而且他看起来比之前更深受困扰，“我只是觉得你花在厨房里的时间似乎比平时长……我想来看看你是否需要……你明白，帮助之类的。”

“噢，这两块牛排的确花了我不少时间，不过一切都很好。没事的，我能搞定，Mark，回去坐着吧，我很快就好了。”

Eduardo又露出那种笑容来了。Mark咬着下唇坐回到沙发里，电视里在播辛普森一家，让他想起以前的哈佛时光，Dustin会掐准了时间坐在电视机面前，捧着他心爱的薯片，尽情地接受Mark看傻子一样的眼神。

“我不生气，是因为我知道你是个可悲的没有童年的孩子。哦，宝贝，快来我怀里哭吧。”

而善良快乐的Eduardo就会在这时候带着Mark的晚餐出现，并且及时阻止一场谋杀。

所以当后来Dustin讥讽Mark是个吃饱了就不生气的小婴儿时，无法反驳的Mark选择把怒气发泄在无辜的Eduardo身上，而后者对此毫不介意。

——是啊，Eduardo总是毫不在意。

所以，事实上，当Eduardo愤怒地砸坏他的电脑时，Mark甚至能感受到自己内心深处那些微的庆幸。是啊，这样一来，他终于知道Eduardo在想什么了。

他明白了他的愤怒，他的无助，还有他的失望。

在情绪感知这件事上，Mark得承认他是迟钝的。Eduardo给他带晚餐，在寒冷的冬夜凌晨跑来关心失恋的他，甚至在窗户上写下那个公式。他做的一切让Mark把他纳进了“朋友”的范畴，但只有当那台电脑被重重砸下的那个瞬间，Mark才前所未有地深刻意识到，Eduardo是他最好的朋友，最重要的朋友，和Dustin、Chris都不同的、唯一的朋友。

——Dustin说过他其实是个充满了破坏欲而非创造欲的人。Mark不得不承认那个傻瓜某些时候还是说对了点什么。

 

“你在发呆？”

Eduardo凑近的脸让他的眼睛看起来更不可思议地大，Mark几乎都能直接望进他的眼底。

“没有。”Mark站起来，走到餐桌边坐下，闷闷不乐地喝了一口Eduardo为他盛好的汤。

“你看起来不太好，Mark。”

而Mark没有像往常一样只是敷衍一句“我很好”或者干脆不说话，他抬起眼睛来看着Eduardo，像个困惑的孩子一样发问道：“Wardo，你总是能看出我好或者不好吗？”

Eduardo看起来好像被这个问题劈中了一样，但他还是带着笑意回答Mark：“当然了，Mark。大多数人都能一眼看出他们的朋友好不好的。”

“可是在我看来，Dustin，还有你，你们看起来总是很好，要不在笑，要不在开蠢透了的玩笑。除了Chris，他好像每时每刻都很累，而且不止一次想要杀了我。”

Eduardo发出一串温和的笑声，他像个青春期男孩的家长那样蹲在Mark面前，搂过Mark的脖子，安慰似地轻轻揉捏他后颈的肌肤：“那是因为你与众不同，Mark。”他轻轻地拍了拍Mark的膝盖，“好了，先吃饭吧，我可不愿意辜负了这么好的汤。”

而Mark再次出乎他意料地顺从，抛弃了一贯的固执作风，乖乖地坐在桌前喝起汤来。

 

而一切的不对劲在Mark急切地试图解开Eduardo的皮带时到达了顶峰。倒不是说Mark从没有过主动要求的时候，但那一般发生在Mark饮酒过度之后，而且鉴于Mark今天种种的不对劲，Eduardo还是硬着头皮喊了停。

“我以为你会喜欢的。”Mark抬起头来看着Eduardo，他那张很少流露感情的脸沾上了一点失望的阴影。

“我不是说我不喜欢这样……只是，我以为我们需要谈谈。”

“你可以在我含着它的时候对我说教。”Mark拉开Eduardo的拉链，他听起来又像是以前的那个Mark了。

所以他就是急着想给我个口活？Eduardo觉得有点困惑，但送上门来的诱惑实在很难拒绝，再说Mark看起来实在没兴趣和他推心置腹，也许顺着他的意思会更好。

于是他在床边坐下来，感受着Mark一点一点地吞下他的阴茎，短短的卷发蹭在他的大腿内侧，比任何爱抚都更撩人。

Mark像只小动物似的舔舐着Eduardo的阴茎——老实说吧，他真的不知道该如何口交。他试着从根部开始，仔细地向上舔，Eduardo会给他一些指示，让他不至于太过手足无措。

看起来唯一值得高兴的事是，即使在他毫无技术的舔弄之下，Eduardo看起来也很享受。Mark能感觉到Eduardo修长的手指插进他的卷发里，不轻不重地揉弄着，他感觉到Eduardo的阴茎在他嘴里膨胀，哪怕他只是含着它。他甚至能感觉到那些贲张的脉络，它们清晰地搔刮过他的口腔内壁。

Mark猜他现在看起来一定很糟糕，毫无技术，而且头发和脸颊都被弄得一团糟。但他一点也不介意被Eduardo弄乱弄糟，真的。他甚至试着给Eduardo一个深喉，但Eduardo善解人意地阻止了他。

“Mark，你不必这样。”Eduardo轻轻地扳过他的脸颊，给了那张殷红的小嘴一丝喘息的机会。

他把Mark抱起来，温柔地放在床上，然后俯下身去亲吻Mark。

“哦我现在一定全是你的味道。”Mark红着脸说。

“这样不好吗？”Eduardo一边笑着一边试图脱掉Mark的套头衫。

“噢等等！”Mark像是突然想起了什么似的拦住Eduardo的手，“我，我想在上面……我是说，骑乘。”

Eduardo几乎反应不过来，先是口交，接着是骑乘，今晚的Mark是被调包了吗？

“我当然没问题，但是，你确定吗，Mark？”

Eduardo还是那么该死地善良。Mark几乎是不耐烦地把他推倒在床上，然后跨坐在Eduardo身上，开始脱自己的上衣。

而Eduardo几乎已经被辣得说不出话了。说真的，Mark Zuckerberg跨坐在你身上，正脱着自己的上衣，还有比这更辣的事情吗？Mark那一头卷发被他弄得更乱了，而他的嘴和脸又是那么红，他苍白的肌肤和线条优美的脖颈……这一切都是他的，都是属于Eduardo Saverin的。光是这个认知就让Eduardo满足得快要晕过去了。

他坐起身来，轻轻地环住Mark细瘦的腰肢，感受着那里因为自己的触碰而被激起的颤栗，他的唇齿流连在Mark的颈周。他爱死了这个小个子的锁骨，用手指触碰那儿的时候，就像是会弹奏出音乐似的。

“嗯……”Mark已经开始受不了了，Eduardo太熟悉他的所有敏感点了，摩挲着腰部的手，颈边的唇舌，还有被玩弄的乳头。

“你喜欢这一切不是吗？”Eduardo开始在他耳边低喃，“嗯？要舔我的小荡妇？”

“Wardo……”Mark只有在床上的时候才控制不住他的泪水，像现在。他几乎是快承受不住地流下眼泪来，他硬得不行，后面也湿得一塌糊涂，而该死的Eduardo还在拼命挑逗他。他腾出一只手来折腾Mark的乳头，那一对小巧而敏感的果实很快就肿大了几倍，变得几乎含苞待放，而当Eduardo迫不及待地将其中的某一个含进嘴里时，Mark发出了近乎啜泣的呻吟声。

“你比我做过的所有菜都可口，宝贝。”

“……闭嘴。”Mark几乎是忍无可忍地瞪了一眼Eduardo，而在后者看来，这比什么调情都管用，因为他几乎忍不住立刻将Mark按在床上操进床单里的冲动。

但他还记得Mark说过的，今晚可是他自己提出来的，虽然现在的Mark看起来实在是不能胜任这样一项体力活。

“润滑剂在床头柜第二个抽屉里。”看着手足无措的Mark，Eduardo好心提醒道。

Mark看起来有点难以置信，但事实就是这样了：他得在Eduardo面前像个淫荡的应招女郎似地润滑自己。但他可是Mark Zuckerberg啊，既然连整个硅谷都拿他没办法，那想必他也不会死于在男友面前润滑自己而导致的羞愧。

Mark试着把润滑油涂在手指上，油性膏状物低于体温的触感让他的手颤抖了一下。他试着回想之前Eduardo给自己润滑时的样子，把手指缓缓地伸进身体内部。

“啊……”Mark感觉到他的眼泪流了下来，顺着他颧骨的凌厉线条一直流向下颚，而身后异样的触感让他几乎连跪都跪不住了。他能感觉到自己的后穴正在吸吮着入侵的手指，以一种出乎他意料的高温——说真的，谁能想象到自己的身体内部其实如此温暖？

“我猜……我大概知道……你为什么……这么热衷于……做爱了。”Mark断断续续地向Eduardo表达着他的新发现，但事实上，他只是希望通过这种方式来分散自己的注意力。

然而Eduardo相当不给面子地笑了出来：“Mark，你不是要告诉我你爱上用手指操自己了吧？”

“不……”Mark又露出他常有的那种表情——那种内心里的小野兽跑出来试图征服世界的表情，“比起手指，我还是……更喜欢……你的。”

他用双手扶着Eduardo的阴茎，然后小心地坐下去——有点困难，但……好吧，是太困难了。Mark俯下身扶着Eduardo的小臂，重重地喘着气，感受着后穴里的凶器带来的与手指截然不同的感觉。上帝，这才进去了一个头而已！ 如果要Mark评选人生十大难事的话，把Eduardo的阴茎放进自己的身体里一定可以毫无悬念地上榜。真的，谁能想到外表像小鹿一样纯良可爱的Eduardo有个这么该死的大阴茎！

“唔……太困难了……”Mark摇晃着他毛茸茸的脑袋，像个解不出数学题的小学生对着老师撒娇时那样轻声地抗议着，但Eduardo显然没比他好到哪儿去，Mark的后穴在吸他，该死！

“嘿，宝贝，试着放松，好吗？”Eduardo让Mark撑在自己的腹部，伸出手去安抚似地拍打着Mark的后背，温热光滑的触感缓解了他下半身的状况，而Mark仍然在咬着下唇努力地尝试着。

“唔……啊！”典型的Mark式坏脾气。没耐心地一坐到底的后果就是Mark的眼泪几乎流了一脸，以至于Eduardo不得不腾出一只手来擦掉恋人脸上的泪水。他撑起上身来亲吻Mark，试着用唇齿交融来缓解对方的不适。而Mark则像溺水了的孩子那样紧紧地抓住这个吻，Eduardo发誓那条小舌头真的一次又一次把他紧紧地缠住不放。

“放松，Mark，放松。”Eduardo轻轻地蹭着Mark的颈窝，暖暖的气息拍打在肌肤上，激起一阵意义不明的颤栗。

Mark猜自己要不就是习惯了要不就是痛得失去知觉了，总之他可以稍稍地抬起腰部，然后再缓缓地坐下去，给自己的肠壁来一次不急不缓的冲撞。 他能感觉到自己脸颊上不同寻常的高温，还有他那总是过分鲜艳的嘴唇，大概也已经像喝过血似的刺眼了。而事实上Eduardo眼下正忙着欣赏这一副景象，Mark像头初次发情的小兽一样笨拙而小心翼翼地在他的阴茎上操着自己，脸颊红得仿佛血液一不小心就会喷涌而出，至于他可怜的双唇，已经在那对小巧可爱的门牙不断的折腾之下渗出了细密的血珠。他的乱蓬蓬的卷发，他的苍白却滚烫的肌肤，他的颤抖着的、修长的手指，都是他的，都是Eduardo的。

Eduardo正陶醉于面前的美景，忽然被Mark捉去双手。Mark颤抖着把Eduardo的双手围在自己的颈周，然后用自己的手推挤着Eduardo的手掌用力扣紧他脆弱的颈项。

“Mark，”Eduardo几乎是疑惑地看向Mark，“你在……你在干什么？”

“对不起……我……我很抱歉……”Mark的脸涨得更红了，事实上，他看起来真的快窒息了。

“嘿！Mark，”Eduardo坐起身来，将两个人的位置对调了一下，台灯的光线照亮了枕头上Mark的脸，他正在哭。

——是的，很明显，他正在哭。

Mark在床上总是比平常更脆弱一些，但Mark从来不会在床上哭。他的泪水更多的是生理性的，而绝不是这样止也止不住的哭泣。

“我没有……我不是想……背叛你……Wardo……”Mark还在断断续续地吐出一些单词来，“我很抱歉……如果你觉得……被背叛了的话……”

Eduardo几乎在那一刻笑出声来，但他却眼看着自己滚烫的眼泪落在了Mark的胸口。这就是他的Mark，那个把开心和不开心都写在blog里的Mark，那个写完了代码之后直接在电脑椅上打起了盹的Mark，那个看似刀枪不入但同样和所有人一样有着喜怒哀乐的Mark。其实距离他们和解已经过去很久了，Mark和Eduardo都是成年人了，不会为一件事情斗气太久，Eduardo知道自己的冲动几乎差点毁了Facebook，Mark也承认股份稀释的确有些过分，他们几乎是在同一时间心照不宣地原谅了对方，这对两个聪明如他们的成年人来说并不困难。

但Eduardo没想到Mark会突然想起过去的事情甚至为此动情到如此的地步。他并不想接受Mark的认错，因为在Eduardo的世界观里，道歉与原谅不属于爱情范畴，那是朋友之间的事情。

“你不用道歉，Mark，”他俯下身去亲吻Mark的嘴角，“我也没有必要原谅你。我爱你。如果我们还要谈及原谅的话，就不是爱了，不是吗？”

“我很抱歉……我不想让你觉得被背叛了的……”Mark抬起湿漉漉的眼睛来看着他。

“那是以前的事了。”Eduardo啄了一口Mark鲜红的唇，“你现在让我觉得很快乐，这就够了。而且，”他恶意地顶弄了一下仍埋在Mark体内的阴茎，“我不是还保留了惩罚你的权利吗，嗯？”

“唔！”Mark即便咬着下唇仍未能阻止本能的呻吟，事实上，痛楚过后的快感更让他无力招架。Eduardo在他身体里浅浅地退出，又深深地埋入，他们仿佛在用肢体对话。无声的律动之中自有一个唯有他们能接受的频率。这让Mark想起过去的日子，Eduardo总是不需要通过言语来了解他的需求，他什么时候会饥饿，什么时候会疲倦，又会在什么时候把对外部世界和他人的沮丧与失望发泄在无尽的代码里……Mark从来不说，但Eduardo总是知道。

也许他的坏习惯就是从那时候养成的。他习惯了对Eduardo保持沉默，而忘记了Eduardo也会需要Mark对他亲口证实一些事。比如“你是我的朋友”，“你对我很重要”，还有，“我爱你”。

Mark忽然意识到他从未对Eduardo说过“我爱你”。

“Wardo……”他抬起眼睛来看着在自己身上驰骋的男人，才明白他们从未如此接近，肉体或心灵上都是。

“我爱你。”

“Mark，你知道你不必……”

“但是我想说。”Mark伸手环住Eduardo的颈，“即便我不说你也明白，我也想告诉你，我爱你。”

他用一个小心翼翼然而坚定无比的吻结束了这段告白。

而Eduardo回答他的是更深入和激烈的抽插，毕竟在这种时候，肢体动作比任何语言都更有力。他们像两头原始的野兽一样纠缠在一起，用啃咬般的接吻、紧密的拥抱和亲密无间的律动表达自己。

Mark能听到窗外海浪拍岸的声音，就像他们的肉体拍打在一起的声音一样，激烈而绵长。

高潮的时候Mark扭过头去，月光倾泻在海面和岸边的礁石上，让他想起他也曾有过一片一望无际的汪洋。他回想起很多很多过去的片段，而每一张回忆的碎片里，都有Eduardo。

而此刻Eduardo正伏在他身上喘气，亮晶晶的大眼睛里倒映着高潮后迷蒙失神的自己。

——他忽然觉得这比什么都好。

好过凌晨空无一人的Facebook大楼里笔记本电脑的光，好过冰箱里一排一排的红牛，好过百万会员之夜，好过Facebook……

好过他生命中所有那些他曾视之为生命的东西。

 

Eduardo从浴室里出来，看到Mark仍坐在床上出神地望着落地窗外。

“你在看什么？”他走到Mark旁边，用毛巾揉着Mark湿漉漉的卷发。

“我在看海。”

Mark回答道。

 

-End-


End file.
